A Mist Night Passion SasuHina
by Mysterious Neko
Summary: A sexy night out as Hinata figures out who she's really after!


With only a stutter, Hinata Hyuuga knew what she was doing couldn't be taken back. She saw Naruto Uzumaki, smiling at his big bowl of ramen, having a small greed in his eyes only settling on the ramen. She gulped once and breathed slowly and went to Naruto, trying to act confident and unafraid.

"H-Hello Naruto-kun," Hinata managed to say smiling nervously.

"Yo! Cool party, eh?" Naruto replied eating his ramen.

Hinata just nodded looking at the crowd of people. There were sake, music, and unforgettable moments occurring to happen. Hinata, only 15, took some sake to calm her nerves. Maybe that is why she'd confess to Naruto her true feelings for him.

"Hinata are you okay?" He asked knowing she did take some sake. "You look… not well…"

Hinata realized she was in a bit of a daze. "N-Naruto-kun… I've known you for about three years… and I've admired you f-from a distance…" she blushed a whole lot of red.

Naruto only became confused. "Are you sure you're okay Hinata?"

Just then, she looked him straight in the eyes and loudly said, "I love you." There was silence between them for a couple of minutes. Just then Naruto started laughing. "Hinata you're really drunk!" He stood up from his chair, smiling.

Hinata shook her head in embarrassment. "N-Naruto-kun it's true!" she exclaimed. "I really am in love with you! I am not drunk!"

Naruto's smile now became a frown. "Hinata, I think you had enough… do you want me to take you home?"

She did not answer. She only pushed Naruto a little and ran from him, tears forming behind her eyes. Naruto felt guilty of what he told Hinata. So guilty he could not eat the rest of his ramen. He only plumped down on his seat and thought about what Hinata said.

The night was still young. Almost all of the ninjas were out taking a break from all of their missions. However, in the forest, you can see Sasuke Uchiha, training to get stronger when he came back to Konoha. He breathed in easily and took little or no rests. If only he could go to that party everyone was talking about. He'd ask Sakura to be his date… nah… not really… he'd only just drink sake and become unmotivated. There were many females that are attracted to Sasuke, but he couldn't stand that. He walked to the river and heard a splash. Sasuke only thought it was just a fish, but the splash became louder and more obvious. He went to the splash and saw a figure in the river.

"You were bored at the party, weren't you?" he asked unknowing who it was.

The figure shook their head. "Instead I became heartbroken by… the man I loved so much…" They buried their face into their hands.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked curiously knowing the figure was a girl determining by their voice.

The figure came closer to Sasuke and revealed them self as Hinata. She was naked, but the darkness hid her body. Her expression revealed sadness as she looked up at Sasuke. Sasuke could see the loveless feeling in her eyes.

"Hinata Hyuuga," he muttered. "Hmph. Naruto didn't love you?"

"H-He thought I-I was drunk!" Hinata cried out facing down on the rippling waters.

Sasuke smirked. "Your typical baka." He went closer to Hinata, but she only stepped back. "I'm sorry that moron broke your heart."

"It's not your fault. It's mine. Maybe I did take too much sake and became such a complete fool." She looked back into Sasuke's dark brown eyes and came closer knowing she could trust him a little. Sasuke saw she was naked but hadn't taken his eyes off her innocent eyes.

Hinata broke the contact after awhile and went to get her clothes. She couldn't bear for men to look at her wet, naked body. She changed fast and behind her, Sasuke was sitting next to a tree looking at the moon. "Maybe I could comfort you… Hinata-chan…"

Hinata blushed a little and went to sit next down to Sasuke. They were both silent, enjoying this warm mist night. Hinata slowly closed her eyes for awhile. As soon as she opened them, Sasuke's face was close to hers, only their noses touching. They slowly went closer, and soon their lips were touching. They shared a teasing kiss. They soon started moving their lips from each other. Then, Sasuke came closer to Hinata and caressed her lips forcefully kissing her. Hinata returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck while Sasuke wrapped his arms around her, almost pinning her to the tree.

The wind breezed in the night, causing the white petals on the trees to fall and flutter away. Some of them came down on the scene. The night became cooler, but Hinata and Sasuke became hotter. They kept kissing each other, placing their tongues in each other's mouths. Hinata took one leg and placed it between Sasuke, touching his middle. She then stripped down her shirt a little. Sasuke started licking Hinata's lips and then went down on her, kissing and cunning her neck softly. Hinata started thrusting her body on Sasuke's, feeling chills coming down her spine. Sasuke took off his man kimono and revealed his impressive body. He then came down on Hinata and started to caress between her breasts. Hinata bounced exotically on Sasuke making her body give him quick seductive strikes.

They both knew it would be a long, passionate night.

-The End-


End file.
